runfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinite Mode
Infinite mode is a non-canon gameplay mode in Run 1 and Run 3. There is no storyline, and its only purpose in Run 3 is to collect power cells. It works differently in each game. In Run 1 Infinite mode consists of computer-generated levels. The levels each have a "difficulty" ranging from 5% to 99%. The difficulty starts at 20%, and increases as you beat levels. Infinite mode is considered complete once you beat a level with 99% difficulty. Your progress is saved between levels. The difficulty number is only an estimate, and some levels with a number will be harder than others. For instance, some levels with 99% difficulty are virtually impossible, though most are not. If you come across a level that's harder than it should be, click the "randomize" button in the pause menu to try a new one. In Run 3 Infinite mode consists of premade levels in a random order. Your progress is not saved between levels, so instead, your goal is to finish as many levels in a row as possible. The levels repeat if you travel far enough, so there's no way to win. After you die, there will be the option to continue with a different character or a random character if you pay 10 power cells. You will have this option every time you die until you've used every character you have or choose not too. The respawn cost equals 10(2x)-10, where x is the number of respawns, so this can increase to very high amounts. Alternatively, you can buy a respawn cost reduced by ten upgrade to get a respawn free! If you choose not to continue, there will be an info box that tells you the statistics, and has a bit of trivia about the character you used last. Variations * On Halloween of 2016 and 2017, also for a few days afterwards, some aspects of Infinite mode were altered to celebrate the holiday. Power cells in Infinite mode were given a new skin to make them look like candy corn, and the icon for Infinite mode in the title screen was changed to include a candy corn next to the words. Also, most of the levels of Infinite mode were shades of red, orange, and yellow to go with the Halloween theme. Levels would go a little bit dimmer when it's Halloween. * On Christmas of 2016, the day before, and a few days afterwards, power cells were given a skin to look like snowflakes, some boxes were given a skin to look like wrapped presents, and the menu icon had a wrapped present next to it. Also, most of the levels were shades of red or green, which are traditional Christmas colors. * On Easter of 2017, and for a week afterwards, power cells were given a skin to look like Easter eggs, and the icon for Infinite mode in the title screen was changed to include an egg next to the words. Also, most of the levels were pale, lighter shades of blue, green, white, yellow and pink, because pastel colors are usually associated with spring and Easter. Recycled Levels * A small yellow octagon level was scrapped from Infinite mode. It was recycled as Plan C, part 10.